


Miłość zakończona wybuchem

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, ani za swoją poczytalność, lekko crackowate, nie ręczę za siebie, oto moja wersja najstarszej historii miłosnej jaką zna świat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Kiedy na skutek tragedii w życiu Razjela tworzy się pustka, w miejscu silnego uczucia, rozum podpowiada schlać się i zapomnieć. Gabriel ma jednak inne pomysły.(Gabriel≠rozum)





	Miłość zakończona wybuchem

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia... Dla mojej połamanej interpunkcji, ani tego o napisałam

Wybuch w pałacu Razjela podniósł każdą, nawet najmniejszą odrobinkę kurzu w Hajot Hakados. Rozwaloną na drzazgi pracownię maga zostawili w stanie zastanym, wyciągając nieprzytomnego właściciela na zewnątrz, przyjaciele, żaden z nich nie przejmował się skutkami wybuchu innymi niż ewentualna pogoń za nieudolnymi skrytobójcami(których podejrzewał Daimon) Gabriel zabrał tylko kilka rzeczy, o których wiedział, że Razjel będzie o nie pytał kiedy się obudzi i zabrali swoją śpiącą królewnę do Pałacu Uzdrowień.

***

Pan Tajemnic był nieprzytomny przez cztery dni. Pierwsze o co zapytał po przebudzeniu była pracownia, niestety słowa, których użył bardzo oddziaływały jednemu z jego przyjaciół na poczucie humoru.

 

-Co z nią? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku-zapytał Razjel zanim ktokolwiek mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć

-Niestety, nie żyje- odpowiedział poważnie Gabriel, puszczając mimo uszu chichoty pozostałych- pogrzeb był wczoraj

-Co? Gabrielu czy tobie przypadkiem odbiło?

-Nie, ani trochę, mimo tego że twój eksperyment pozrzucał mi półki ze ścian, żadna z nich nie spadła mi jednak na głowę, a nic innego się w ostatnim czasie nie wydarzyło, co mogłoby zaważyć na mojej psychice- powiedział poważnie, jak lekarz tłumaczący pacjentowi że ma raka.

-Więc o czym ty do cholery mówisz?- zapytał Razjel, zastanawiając się czy może nie ma halucynacji.

-O trzynastu zielonych króliczkach oczywiście- wtrącił Daimon, szczerząc się do Razjela głupio- tak mocno rozwaliłeś sobie pracownię, że razem z twoją przytomnością zabrało wszystkie nasze klepki.

***

Wracając do swojego pałacu Razjel liczył ile zajmie mu doprowadzenie pracowni do stanu używalności, ile będzie kosztować całość takiego projektu, oraz jak bardzo wkurzy się Gabriel, jeśli Razjel uszczypnie na ten cel coś z państwowych pieniędzy. Nie zdążył się jednak zastanowić, gdyż ze zgrozą zauważył tegoż anioła opierającego się o bramę i najwyraźniej na granicy wybuchnięcia z radości. Wspomniwszy ubiegłe wydarzenia, podszedł do niego ostrożnie.

***

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że ją przemeblowałeś. Nie była całkowicie zniszczona?

-Była

-Gabrielu nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów, zwłaszcza takich okrutnych.

-Kiedy ja nie żartuję.

 

Razjel oniemiały stanął w drzwiach swojej nowej pracowni

-Nie musiałeś- szepnął z zachwytem, widząc że pomieszczenie jest urządzone z myślą o poprzednim wyglądzie, ale widocznie wyremontowane. Kiedy jego wzrok dosięgnął słoików ze składnikami, głos prawie ugrzązł mu w gardle- skąd wiedziałeś co kupić?

-Popytałem dookoła… Doprawdy Razjelu, nie jesteś jedynym magiem w Królestwie. Kazałem kupić te składniki, które, jak się dowiedziałem, mają być ci niezbędne zanim sam bardziej uzupełnisz zapasy.

-Niezbędne?- zapytał skonsternowany Razjel- A te oczy w słoiku?

Gabriel zbladł lekko i uważnie nie patrząc na Razjela powiedział.

-Podobały mi się na dekoracje


End file.
